


we'll be looking for sunlight (or the headlights)

by zach_stone



Series: "Dude, can you cool it with the phone talk?" - Texting AU fics [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More text messages from Chris's phone while everyone's in college. Featuring attempted surprise parties and everyone telling Mike to fuck off. </p>
<p>(Technically a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5430167">this fic</a>, but honestly this can stand alone, you do you.)</p>
<p>Title from "Roman Holiday" by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be looking for sunlight (or the headlights)

**Author's Note:**

> *pulls this out of my ass* here u go friends  
> The much-requested continuation of the texting fic series. This one's a bit shorter, I think? But it's taken me like, a month to come up with new shit. Once again, cracky and silly and barely has a linear plot. I hope this is funny???
> 
> thanks to [laura](http://not-your-bro.tumblr.com/) for helping me come up with a title. ALSO idk where this story takes place, just know it's somewhere in california but far enough away from anaheim to justify a road trip.

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**joshington <3: **bonjour mon cher

**chris:** come again?

**joshington <3: ** just got out of french class  
u not into it? its the language of loooooove

**chris:** yeah ok

**joshington <3: **u ever sexted before

**chris:** ?!?!?!?  
where did THAT come from

**joshington <3: **sexting? its an age-old practice, christopher

**chris:** shut up assmunch  
no i have not sexted before  
why are you asking me this

**joshington <3: **what are u wearing? ;)

**chris:** dude i’m literally in class rn

**joshington <3: **so?

**chris:** i’m not sexting you in the middle of my lecture hall

**joshington <3: ** but im in my dorm aaaaaaall alone  
and thinkin bout u  
thinkin bout last night ;)))

**chris:** fucking hell  
….you really wanna do this huh

**joshington <3: **yes pls

**chris:** ok  
um, how do i start

**joshington <3: ** omg omg omg  
tell me what u would do if u were here rn

**chris:** ok…  
i’d push you down on the bed  
take your pants off  
put your dick in my mouth

**joshington <3: ** damn u move fast  
what else

**chris:** take you in all the way  
it’s a bit much but i can do it

**joshington <3: ** yeah u can  
fuck ok ok yeah good keep going

**chris:** then i’d bite down….

**joshington <3: **wait what

**chris:** and i’d bite your dick off

**joshington <3: **WHAT THE FUCK!

**chris:** there’s blood everywhere  
the end

**joshington <3: ** DUDE WHAT THE HELL  
ur fucking twisted what the fuck

**chris:** quit trying to sext me in class, asshole

**joshington <3: ** that was UNCALLED FOR  
man ur such a boner-killer

**chris:** love you!!

**joshington <3: **>:(

\--

**Group Chat: Top Secret Josh Birthday Planning Committee**

**chris:** you may be wondering why i have gathered you all here today

**matt:** actually the name of the group makes it pretty clear

**chris:** shut up.  
josh’s birthday is next month  
ideas, go.

**betharoni:** what’s the point of trying to surprise him??? we haven’t been able to pull off a successful surprise party for josh since he was like 12

**hannah banana:** beth’s right. he’s too perceptive. he’ll figure it out

**sammy:** or mike will spill the beans again

**prez munroe:** look that was ONE TIME when will u guys let it go

**chris:** never, munroe. the answer is never.  
seriously tho guys i think i have a solution  
we need to plan a DECOY party, and purposefully let that info slip  
then the REAL party will go undetected

**betharoni:** hmmm  
that might actually work

**ash:** i’d like to just point out that josh is a serious snoop and looks over my shoulder all the time when i’m texting  
so we might wanna change the gc name here  
to something less blatant

**chris:** good call, ashley. this is why we keep you around

**chris changed the group name to Math Study Group**

**lady em:** wtf is this  
oh i see  
i suggest a surprise road trip to disney, btw

**jess:** ooh seconded

**sammy:** hell yes let’s do that

**chris:** cool. ok i gotta go josh is coming over in a sex  
*SEC

**prez munroe:** ayyy geddit son

**chris:** fuck you buddy

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**lady em:** i need to scream

**jess:** let it out, sister

**lady em:** no like, in person  
to someone

**matt:** are u ok??

**lady em:** yes matt of course i’m just dandy that’s why i need to scream. obviously.  
NO I’M NOT OK

**matt:** ok damn

**josh:** what happened?

**lady em:** this semester already sucks and my professor is a misogynistic garbage sack of shit!!!!! someone needs to come over so i can rant

**jess:** honey u know i would but i’m at work :(

**lady em:** christopher i choose you

**chris:** what

**josh:** no way em, chris is supposed to meet up w/ me in like 10 mins

**lady em:** i think chris can postpone fucking you in the ass for a few minutes and give me some comfort

**chris:** oh my god  
first of all  
actually never mind you don’t need to know about our sex life  
second of all… josh don’t be mad ok i swear i won’t be long

**josh:** wtf!?

**lady em:** i knew i could count on you, chris.  
i’m at starbucks on campus. pls hurry.

**chris:** omw!!

**josh:** >:( !!!!

**prez munroe:** so what im taking away from this is  
1\. chris is in the doghouse 4 sure rn  
2\. chris is the bottom???

**josh:** fuck off mike

\--

**Message Thread: Jess**

**jess:** how’s em doing?

**chris:** better now. i bought her a coffee and she ranted for 20 mins about her stupid prof (who does sound godawful btw) and then she made me hug her for like 10 mins straight

**jess:** aww  
well i thought i’d let u know  
josh is here

**chris:** at hooters?? why, he hates that place  
so do i, tbh

**jess:** yeah me 2 but ya girl’s gotta work and i get sweet tips  
anyways he came in here like a half hr ago and bought a big plate of fries  
he looks crabby

**chris:** crap. he’s mad at me for ditching him, huh

**jess:** seems that way

**chris:** uuuuuugh

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** light of my life!! <333

**joshington <3: **fellow acquaintance

**chris:** ouch.  
cmon don’t be mad, bro. i was just helping out a friend

**joshington <3: **but u made an obligation w/ me first

**chris:** i know. i’m sorry.

**joshington <3: **why’d emily want u anyway

**chris:** she said something about my comforting presence. and apparently i give the best hugs??

**joshington <3: **that is true

**chris:** do you want one of my famous hugs

**joshington <3: **…..im considering it

**chris:**??????

**joshington <3: **im still mad at u

**chris:** jess said you’re @ her work?

**joshington <3: ** uh huh  
u wanna come join me? i have fries. we can yell at the creeps who hit on the waitresses.

**chris:** deal. you gonna still be mad when i get there?

**joshington <3: ** i may be able 2 forgive u...  
if u buy me more fries

**chris:** just one order of fries?  
damn, you’re easy

**joshington <3: **dont push ur luck, jackass.

**chris:** ღ꒡ ᴈ꒡)♡⃛(꒡ε ꒡ღ  
this could be us but u playin

**joshington <3: ** oh my god  
just get over here already u dweeb

**chris:** omw <3

\--

**Group Chat: Math Study Group**

**sammy:** slight snag in the disney plan

**jess:** noooo what

**sammy:** how are we all gonna get there

**prez munroe:** p sure we all have cars, sam

**sammy:** we’re not driving that many cars, it’s not good for the environment

**prez munroe:** oh here we go

**betharoni:** no, sam’s right

**prez munroe:** just bc u 2 are fucking doesnt mean u gotta agree w/ her on everything, beth

**jess:** actually thats exactly what it means, michael. so watch urself.

**betharoni:** omg drag him

**prez munroe:** why are u guys always so mean 2 me

**hannah banana:** i’m not!!

**matt:** hey as much as i love seeing mike get told, i have a solution to the car problem  
my grandad has a 10-seater van, it gets decent mileage and he said i could use it whenever

**chris:** once again matt you are a hero

**matt:** when was i a hero before

**jess:** u are a hero every day matthew

**matt:** aww

**prez munroe:** i cant believe this

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**joshington <3: ** u r too cute  
but u r not sneaky enough, buddy

**chris:** thanks??? what are you talking about

**joshington <3: ** i know about the surprise party  
mike accidentally told me  
u gotta stop telling him secrets

**chris:** what???? nooooo  
wait what did he tell you was happening

**joshington <3: **dinner + movie on my bday???

**chris:** oh! phew  
WAIT

**joshington <3: ** omg…. bro was mike lying  
was that a RUSE  
were u trying to pull one over me????

**chris:** UM……

**joshington <3: ** lmao!!!!!!  
so close, bro. so very close.  
so what are we ACTUALLY doing

**chris:** that’s for me to know and you to find out

**joshington <3: **wouldnt have anything to do w/ the “sleepover” matt invited us to 2morrow, would it?

**chris:** shhhhhhhh

\--

**Group Chat: Math Study Group**

**chris:** i blew it, you guys

**lady em:** you don’t need to tell us every time you give josh a BJ, chris

**prez munroe:** hey thats my joke

**chris:** ha ha ha  
really though, he knows that mike told him a fake plan  
and he Suspects

**betharoni:** damn it christopher  
i really thought we had him this time

**hannah banana:** at least he still doesn’t know we’re going to disney, right???

**chris:** right!!!! i didn’t ruin EVERYTHING  
….. uhhhhh jk jk he just got here and looked over my shoulder and saw all of this I’M SORRY

**ash:** why am i even surprised

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**ash:** this is the most cramped backseat i’ve ever been in

**joshington <3: **well idk about u suckers back there but i am VERY comfy ridin’ shotgun

**sammy:** you’re lucky it’s your bday or i’d fight you for that seat, washington

**betharoni:** tbh you’d win too

**joshington <3: **wtf that is so untrue

**prez munroe:** fight fight fight fight

**lady em:** don’t make me make matt turn this car around

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** you should switch seats with sam and come sit back here with me

**joshington <3: **lmao no way bro

**chris:** :’’’’(  
i wanna cuddle with you and take a nap

**joshington <3: ** ……...hmmmmm  
damn it ur lucky ur cute  
i’ll switch at the next rest stop

**chris:** yay!

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**jess:** yo chris and josh we can hear u slobbering on each other from the second row  
stop traumatizing poor ashley back there

**ash:** wake me up inside

**sammy:** why are we all using the group chat instead of our mouths

**betharoni:** because i can’t hear shit over mike’s godawful music  
who let him drive

**matt:** mike would like me to inform u all that he knows ur talking shit and if u dont stop hes gonna put on screamo

**lady em:** why did i ever date that man

**hannah banana:** i like screamo

**jess:** …...sweetie (:

**hannah banana:** what???

**joshington <3: **AHEM just want 2 point out that this is my bday trip so i can make out w/ chris as much as i want

**chris:** the man has a point

**sammy:** GET A ROOM

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** yo where did you go

**joshington <3: ** me and beth and sammy are about 2 get in line for california screamin’  
get ur cute booty over here

**chris:** i hate that ride

**joshington <3: ** awwww spoilsport  
i’ll hold ur hand and everything  
pleaaaaaase chris its my birthday

**chris:** ugh

**joshington <3: **is that a yes

**chris:** UGH

**joshington <3: **r u coming or not

**chris:** fiiiiiine. i’m by the teacups gimme a minute  
the things i do for love

**joshington <3: **aww, u love me??

**chris:** wtf  
you knew this

**joshington <3: **yeah but its cute when u say it

**chris:** omg stop

**joshington <3: ** i bet ur blushing rn  
damn it ur so cute wtf

**chris:** STOP CALLING ME CUTE

\--

**Message Thread: Betharoni**

**betharoni:** what are u saying to my brother he’s grinning at his phone like a total doofus

**chris:** i’m not even doing anything!!!!

**betharoni:** u arent like sexting him are u

**chris:** OMG  
noooooo  
we have already attempted sexting and it did not go well

**betharoni:** 1-800-DID-I-ASK

**chris:** well i mean technically you kinda did

**betharoni:** shut up  
aw we can see u coming  
cute mickey mouse ears  
what u got behind ur back??

**chris:**...matching ears for josh

**betharoni:** GAY

**chris:** will he think this is lame omg should i toss them in a bin before he sees

**betharoni:** no omg he’s gonna get all gross and mushy i promise

**chris:** ok good. is he having fun, do you think? a good birthday?

**betharoni:** yes. 10000% yes.  
i think a lot of it has to do with his danger-loving ass getting to go on all these scary rides  
and the fact that he’s with u

**chris:** !!!!!! nooooo  
really??? do you think so

**betharoni:** omg yes u loser he’s so in love with u it’s bananas

**chris:** :’) ok i’ll be there in 2 sex  
*SECS jesus christ why must this happen to me

**betharoni:** mike’s gonna be so sad he missed that one

**chris:** i s2g bethany

**betharoni:** ;)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i love writing this shit so if you guys wanna see more from this 'verse, hmu with ideas. i'm on tumblr @ zach-stone if you wanna chat


End file.
